


Ecstasy

by Amaze



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaze/pseuds/Amaze
Summary: Plot？What Plot？（纯肉Table Tennis table PLAY （球台PLAY





	

**Author's Note:**

> 圈地自萌勿扰真人:)  
> 未经同意禁止转载发表至任何公共平台

#龙獒 不可描述（上）

“要玩点激烈的吗？”当马龙说出这句话的时候，张继科就已经感觉不妙，但是马龙眼底里的那抹挑衅成功地撩拨到了他，让这头充满的血性的藏獒一股脑地撞进了设好的圈套里。  
又是一天训练结束，队员们纷纷收拾好东西准备休息，只有马龙和张继科这桌还没停下，其他人都陆陆续续地离开了，许昕把训练室的钥匙往桌上一丢，喊了一声记得关门，便潇洒地甩门而去。听到门合上的响声，马龙的唇角勾了起来，漂亮地拿下这一局后，把拍子撂在一边，扯过对面张继科衣服的领子，把他压在球台上，然后狠狠地吻了下去。  
这个吻来得有些突然，张继科牢牢地被扣住，动弹不得。舌头灵巧地进入口腔，动情地纠缠起来，呼吸一瞬间被打乱了，这种极其色情的舔吻让他头脑发胀，只能迎合着马龙的步调，那种被掌控的感觉让他十分的不爽快，他轻轻地咬了一下马龙的唇瓣，对方发出了一声轻笑，安抚一般地放慢了接吻的节奏，舌尖一点点地划过齿列，彼此的气息浸染在唇舌之上，缠绵而缱绻。  
这个漫长的亲吻里仿佛带着甜味，不是腻人的浓甜，而是一种丝丝缕缕的甜，不细品就会略过去，这让他无法停下来，想要更深地去品尝那股惑人的味道。这仅仅只是一个吻而已，就让他失去了力气，手里的球拍都因为握不稳而掉在了地上，啪嗒一声响亮异常。就当他将要为这个吻而窒息的时候，马龙终于肯松开了他的唇瓣，末了还在上面轻轻地舔了一下，在他眼里简直是要命的性感。  
但这场交锋似乎并没有结束，只是阵地发生了转移，马龙转火往他的脖颈上吻。湿润的舌头触碰到柔软的肌肤，身体不自觉地微微颤抖，但马龙并不满足于亲吻，在舔湿他之后，就往他颈上一咬，并不疼，但是留下了一个浅浅的印记。就像动物在标记猎物一般，抵在那里，再次加深这个痕迹，告诉他，他属于他。  
轻轻浅浅的一声喘息完全以气声逸出，低哑的声音飘散在空气里，变得暧昧不明，像是某种无言的应和。  
理智稍微有点回来了，在火燃起之前，张继科问了一句，“就在这里？”得到的回答是一声浸满情欲的“嗯。”  
这简直太疯狂了，可是却有一种莫名其妙的焦躁感在鼓动着他这么做，即便他知道这是一个越界的举动，但现在已经回不了头了，因为他凶狠地吻了上去。  
衣服被粗暴地扯开，就像他在赛场上曾经做过的那样，带着点报复性的意味。蜜色的皮肤被毫无遮掩地暴露，马龙的手指按上了他的乳尖，微红的果实在冰凉的空气里显得越发的惹人怜爱，在轻轻的揉捏中挺立起来，酥麻的快感让他的喘息加重了几分，然而另一边却并没有得到想要的疼惜，难耐地在衣边里探出头来，他不满地抗议一声，却被压在了喉咙里，只能发出小小的呜咽声。  
马龙的一只手来到了他的腰际，并随着脊柱一路下滑，来到了他的尾椎处，不轻不重的按压着，他的每一寸皮肤都在颤栗。相连的唇瓣也骤然分开，有种不可名状的放空感席卷了全身，带着潮气的喘息都变了调。  
湿濡的触感从锁骨来到胸前，舌尖轻轻地碰了一下被冷落的乳尖，然后细密地缠上去，绕着它打转，咬啮吮吸，直到它的色泽变得更深，更艳，一副任人采撷的可怜模样。  
手指也终于不在尾椎的那块地方打转，从股缝往下，在穴口处轻轻浅浅地揉戳着，因为许久没做的缘故，手指进入得并不容易，马龙并不选择这样粗暴地闯进去，这样只会伤到他的继科。  
于是他的裤子就被马龙扯掉了，随意地扔在了地上，性器已经是半硬的状态，蜷伏在黑色的草丛间，马龙的手握着他的性器，上下套弄着，带着茧子的指腹轻轻扫过马眼处，透明的液体便欢喜地涌了出来，湿淋淋地浇在柱身上，色情至极。  
张继科在灭顶的快感里沉浮着，两根手指慢慢地滑进他的口中，“舔湿它。”不容置喙的命令在耳边响起，他听话地吮吸着手指，这种像是在吃着什么美味佳肴的样子狠狠地刺激了马龙的神经，他感觉裤子里的巨物又胀大了一分，而且硬得发疼。  
手指被突然抽出，摸索到了干涩的穴口，稍稍探进了一个指节，借着唾液的润滑并不是那么地顺利。  
“放轻松。”马龙咬着张继科的耳尖，前端的手安抚性地照顾着囊袋。一根手指畅通无阻地进入，湿热的内壁紧紧地包裹上来，第二根指头也探了进去，带着唾液的手指在肠壁上打转，两指开开合合，将入口撑大，他的扩张显得有点儿着急，不一会儿又塞入了第三根手指。  
那头名为欲望的恶兽在怒吼，在他的脑海里冲撞——进入他，占有他，把他变成你的东西，让他沾染上你的气味。那种剧烈的焦灼感简直让他发疯。  
他扯开了自己的裤子，将蓄势待发的巨物释放了出来，炙热的性器在大腿内侧轻轻地蹭动，蒸腾的渴欲早熬煮得浓稠。  
“我要进去。”  
他拉开了张继科的一只腿，以前臂挂住，然后深深地顶入。  
粗长的性器在他的身体里长驱直入，因为并没有做好充分的润滑，那种生涩的感觉还是让他有点难受，手指紧紧地抓住球桌的边角，用力到指节有些发白。  
“我操，你轻点。”他在马龙的肩窝上咬了一口，用犬牙磨蹭着，一副不耐的样子。  
那就是真的很疼了，马龙凑上前去亲了亲他皱着的眉头，放慢了自己的速度。  
这种温柔的挺入让他的紧张感没有那么地强烈了，反而像是置身于轻慢的波涛中，身上的伤痕都被那人轻轻地抚摸过，覆盖上绵密的亲吻，那种被人珍惜着的感觉让他心尖发颤。  
在赛场上，他狂他傲他不可一世，可是他也和一个普通人一样平凡，他也想憩息在某个人的怀抱里，毫无顾忌地袒露出灵魂里最柔软的部分。  
现在他希望那个人是马龙。  
温柔也可以铸就一个牢笼，让高傲的野兽也心甘情愿的走进去，明明大门并没有落锁，却无法从中逃脱。  
他抱紧了马龙，像是抓住了一棵救命的浮木，他们深深地相拥，两人的胸膛贴合相嵌，仿若是两个紧密相扣的齿轮，每一丝空虚之处都被对方填补，无论是缺了哪一块，彼此的灵魂都不会完整。  
他完全被这温热的触碰给融化了。  
马龙吻上了他的唇角，温柔而有力地挺进深处，炙热的巨物在甬道里开疆拓土，已经变得无比柔软的内壁温顺地迎合着他的进出，快感源源不断地从身下传来，仅剩的一点理智在情欲的冲击下溃不成军，唯有更激烈的交合才能满足内心的诉求，他张开手指与身下之人十指交握，然后牵到胸口之前，在张继科的手背上落下轻柔的一吻，这是他的挚爱，他的信仰，他的一生。  
穴口一次次被撑开到极致，不断带出的透明液体沾得两人连接的地方一片黏腻，每一次进出都带出淫靡而清晰的水声，马龙进出的速度逐渐变得猛烈，每一次都尽根没入，又全部抽出，让坚硬的前端摩擦过每一寸内壁，让它记住这处的形状，让他知道，他永远属于自己。  
内壁在欲望的俘虏之下剧烈地收缩，紧紧地咬住了性器，身下的小口被喂得满满的，每一处褶皱都撑开到极限。敏感点被性器狠狠的碾过，爆炸般的快感在身体里绽放，游动到了每一处神经末梢，脚趾不由自主地蜷起，脊背也是绷紧的状态，断断续续的喘息都变了调，上挑的尾音显得诱人至极，他的眼里是一片潋滟的水光，和平时燃着的火焰不同，那更美，更让人欲罢不能。  
他的腰一阵一阵地痉挛，快感层层叠叠地堆积，马龙的每一次的抽插都带有十足的占有欲，仿佛要把他一口吞下，他的性器顶端沾满了透明的体液，随着马龙的动作在他的腹肌上滑动，他的脑海里是一片空白，仅存的意识让他不停地呼唤着马龙的名字，只有这样，他才能把这个人好好地记在心底，甚至成为心脏的一部分，活着的时候，就不会止息地去爱。  
一道热液溅上了马龙的腹部，仿若濒死的快乐与满足交织着，他们的手始终没有松开半分，几乎是同时到达了高潮，白浊被狠狠地射进了甬道深处。突然拔高的喘息带着颤抖的气音，马龙咬住他的耳垂，用他温柔低沉的声音喟叹道。  
“继科儿。”  
张继科哼哼两声算作回应，用脸颊蹭了蹭马龙的肩膀，这种像是撒娇一样的举动让他的满足感快要从胸腔里满溢出来。一番温存之后，两腿间的巨物又有了苏醒的征兆，缓慢地磨蹭着臀缝，小穴已经被肏得松软，一张一合地邀请着对方的进入。  
他被马龙翻转了身子，大腿抵着球台的边缘，双臂被锁住，只能直挺挺地被马龙抱在怀里，腿根发软，他只能依靠着马龙的支撑才能堪堪站直。  
马龙轻轻地吻上他的背，蝴蝶骨的形状很是漂亮，脊背上的黑翼沉寂了下来，皮肤上遗留着缱绻交缠后的汗渍，他一点点地舔尽，舌尖描绘着纹路的轮廓，他背部的肌理干净利落，像上好的瓷面，等着匠人去为它刻画上精美的图案。  
马龙的欲望叩上他的门，性器从下方贯进去，将内壁掀开来，深邃又强悍地插入，带着不容抗拒的力度。他晃动着腰部，让对方的欲望更加深入，每个神经末梢都迫不及待地张开了嘴，渴求着对方更用力的征伐。  
像是辨认了那处形状一般，他的后穴热切地缠住了对方的硬楔，随着越发加快的律动而收缩着，内部随着抽插的动作发出黏稠的水声，狭窄而湿润的黏膜在不断的刺激下涌起一股猛烈的快感。  
胯部被撞击得快要站不稳，他的手掌撑在球台上，脸上的汗珠随着一次次的顶入而掉落，在桌面上晕开一圈水迹，大腿内侧磨蹭着棱角，隐隐有些发红，疼痛与愉悦交融着，两人相连的部位灼热得发烫，马龙粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的颈侧，他转过头去与他接吻，不管不顾，像是一头极其骄傲的野兽。  
多年之前，他完全想象不出来，他可以这样喜欢一个人。  
声音，气味，甚至是一个眼神，都令他无法抗拒，让他失序。  
无法克制地想要占有。  
马龙加深了腰部的力量，在他体内共同呼吸。  
快感像潮水一般涌来，淹没了他的思考的余地，浊液从前端喷落，在蓝色的桌面上留下了一串惹眼的痕迹。  
他抬起眼睛看着马龙，略微挑起的眼尾残余着情味色泽，脸颊有些灼烧。  
马龙再一次释放在了他的体内，性器从甬道退出，发出啵的一声，他的身子疲软地挂在马龙的身上，小声地喘息着，包裹不住的精液从穴口淌出，滑落到大腿内侧。  
“这姿势疼死我了。”张继科瘫软地坐在球台上，指着大腿内侧的一片红印，“你看，都红了。”  
马龙的手不由分说地按住了他的大腿，凑上前去用嘴吹着，酥酥麻麻的感觉蹿升到脑门，非常的不妙。于是就这样无可避免地擦枪走火，除了再度陷入欲望的漩涡，他没有别的选择。  
他们身体交缠，彷如坠入深海。拥有了彼此，就等同于拥有了全世界。  
一片狼藉。  
“现在怎么办？”张继科望着四周的景象，对上了马龙的视线，那模样好像在说，你自己一个人收拾吧。  
“衣服先穿我那件备用的吧。”马龙摸了摸他发烫的脸颊，“我来收拾。”  
“龙队，这可是带头做坏事啊。”  
“嗯，干你。”

END


End file.
